Dreams that Burn"
by Little Red1
Summary: Er....Dilandau/Van with a little twist ::wink::


"Dreams that Burn"   
By: Atalanta de Lioncourt  
  
This is bad (wonderful way to start off , huh?)   
It attacked me in the middle of the night,   
held me at gun point and forced me to write it. Actually, this is  
my first piece of Escaflowne fic...so cut me some slack. Flames will   
be given to Dilly-Sama in pretty little boxes with bows on the top.   
(so he can tie the ribbons in his hair...should he ever get the urge  
::grins::)   
Warnings: Slight yaoi, but not. And spoilers for the entire series.  
Rating: PG-13...not that a higher rating would actually stop anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. But if they did, Van and Dilly   
wouldn't fight all the time, instead they would have tea parties and   
invite Folken and Allen too.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
"In a moment we lost our minds here  
and we lay our spirit down  
today we lived a thousand years  
all we have is now.  
  
Run to the water and find me there  
burnt to the core, but not broken  
cut through the madness  
of these streets below the moon,  
these streets below the moon."  
"Run to the Water"  
by: Live   
  
  
He haunts me in my dreams.  
  
They begin the same way each time. We're fighting, on a plank   
high in the air somewhere in the Zaibach floating fortress. Smoke   
fills the air and the clash of his sword against mine is loud and   
threatening. I can hear my breath coming in short gasps, his own   
ragged breathing matched mine. It seems as if we've battled for   
hours. I watch a bead of sweat drip down from his hairline and into   
his eyes, he pauses and flips his hair back from his face giving me   
my chance. I step forward and with the hilt of my sword I shove him   
backward. Time seems to slow as he loses his balance and I watch him   
plummet downward. But instead of falling into the dark nothingness   
below us, he falls into my arms, falls to his knees, falls into   
my bed.   
  
There's no more smoke, no more swords, just Van. Van who's lying   
in my arms. His head pillowed on my chest. His hands smoothing my   
hair, while he presses soft kisses in silent apology to the scar   
he gave me.   
  
The scar he gave me when I got my first real look at him. When   
his eyes burned into my soul. When we fought and I saw my own fury,   
ambition, hatred, pain, story...reflected in those eyes. Those   
cinnamon eyes that showed such emotion. Since that day I've had   
these dreams, looked forward to seeing Van again in action. I ache   
to look into his eyes again and maybe find answers, or feel whole   
again.   
  
  
My Dragon Slayers worry about me, they are well aware of my   
passion to battle Van. I see their questioning looks when I arise   
each morning and I know that once again I've moaned Van's name in my   
sleep. Oh God, why must he torment me? I no longer feel the pain of   
a blade against my cheek, but instead a thousand burning kisses.   
Kisses that leave my skin raw and my breath short.   
  
I hate Van Fanel, I loath him. I hate what he's done to me, made   
me feel pain like I've never felt it before. The pain of wanting   
something I can't have. And me, Dilandau Albatou, who's never been   
denied anything in his life. Half my Dragon Slayers would die to fill   
Van's shoes. To hear their own name called out from my lips, to know   
they're in my dreams. But it's not one of them I would die to be near,   
it's Van.   
  
Van Fanel, the boy king of Fanalia. Ha, or what's left of Fanalia   
anyway. I wrecked his homeland, my soldiers killed his mentor, and I   
burned his palace to the ground. I laugh bitterly, that's what you   
deserve for tormenting me, oh great king. I can destroy the future   
of your country, you've destroyed my world!  
  
DAMN YOU VAN FANEL!   
  
Damn your unruly black hair, your pouty lips, your sinewy   
body. Damn your eyes. Damn those cinnamon eyes that torture me!!  
  
DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Queen Serena Schzar Fanel woke up with a start. Her heart   
pounded, her nightgown clung to her body damp with sweat. Breathing   
deeply, she glanced down at her sleeping husband before snuggling   
closer to him. The dreams began the same way each time...  
  
  
END!  
  
So, I know...it sucked. But if you're reading this you actually   
finished!!! YIPPIE!!!  
Atalanta de Lioncourt *^.^*  



End file.
